<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Spin Me Round by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161626">You Spin Me Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Prompt Fill, helicopter dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill for this prompt:</p><p>Sylvain is proud of his helicoptering skills.</p><p>Felix just thinks it's annoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Spin Me Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kinkmeme prompt fill for <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?replyto=555996">sylvix -- meatspin</a></p><p>almost kept this anon but this godtier prompt called to me and i’m not ashamed to admit it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s actually happening.</span>
</p><p>Sylvain’s vibrating; he still can’t believe it. Felix stands shirtless before him, vulnerability tinting his cheeks. </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Felix shoves his nerves behind impatience. “Are you going to just stand there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got all night,” Sylvain assures him. “Besides, you can't rush art.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix cocks an eyebrow. “Art?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, sweet, naive Felix. He has no idea. It’s his first time witnessing the full power of Sylvain Jose Gautier, after all. Sylvain chuckles, letting the sound rumble in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The art,” he drawls, “of seduction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t hit quite like he wants. Felix pulls his head back, looking a little repulsed. “You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I am. This is my domain, Felix.” Sylvain sits down on his bed and smooths his hand over the mattress. “Just sit back and let the magic happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossed arms isn’t the reaction Sylvain wants, either, but since when has Felix played by the rules?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep this up, I’m leaving,” Felix mutters. Panic floods Sylvain’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He puts his arms up. Okay, maybe that was too much Sylvain Jose Gautier. “Let’s not do anything rash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop messing around,” Felix bites back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain can’t resist. “I thought that’s why we were here.” He takes a step closer, pulls one of Felix’s hands free and clasps it in his own. “To mess around.”</span>
</p><p>Finally—success. It’s tiny, but the beginnings of a smile tug at Felix’s lips, and Sylvain has to taste it. He tucks a hair behind Felix’s ear and chases his smile; it sings, sweet on his lips, and something flutters in Sylvain’s stomach.  </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss builds and bends, stealing the breath from their lungs and diverting their blood until they can’t get naked fast enough. Every little moan out of Felix’s mouth is a triumph, and the biggest of all comes when Sylvain’s dick vaults out of his pants and slaps Felix in the leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain swears the sound echoes, so loud that Felix stops kissing him to look down. His eyes say what his mouth won’t: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re huge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix’s cock is like the sun—Sylvain can’t look directly at it. It’s too gorgeous, forged in heavenly flames, glistening at the tip and so very hard, all because of Sylvain. It’s finally happening, and Sylvain’s heart pounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix licks his lips and Sylvain thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look all you want,” Sylvain says aloud. He sways his hips back and forth and his dick floats in midair, bobbing like a duck on water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scowls, but his eyes remain on Sylvain’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Sylvain throws in a little up and down motion, and like it’s on a string, his cock bounces right back into place with every bob. “That’s not the only trick I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking,” Felix grunts. He glares up at Sylvain’s face, irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever obedient, Sylvain closes his mouth and adds a forward thrust to swing his cock in a full circle. A windmill, complete with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound of cutting air—but maybe that’s just in Sylvain’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steadies the base to really get it whipping, though he’s too hard to do it properly. It smacks his balls, which knock into his thighs, but what’s a little pain in the name of true love? Besides, his cock looks massive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up and waggles his eyebrows at Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is full on frowning. “You’re shitting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Windmill dick works every time,” Sylvain insists. “Everyone loves it.” He pouts but keeps it going—in fact, it spins better because Felix’s murder glare is making him go a teensy bit soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an exaggerated sigh, Felix stomps forward and catches Sylvain’s cock in midair. “No one likes that, they just let you do it because you’re hot and you’re huge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Felix’s grip to get Sylvain’s blood and pride surging again. Sylvain beams down at him. “You think I’m hot and huge?”</span>
</p><p>“You know how you look,” says Felix. He looks away, but he’s blushing again, and Sylvain can’t resist steering his face back to kiss his lips again. Gently, he coaxes Felix’s mouth open with teasing pecks, until they’re tasting each other’s tongues once more and Felix is putting his fist to better use.</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about stupid tricks,” Felix breaks the kiss to say. Eyes locked, Sylvain couldn't look away even if he wanted to. “I just want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying during sex is not sexy, but Sylvain chokes up at those words. “I want you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Felix says, low. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sylvain does. Drops to his knees. Sucks Felix off while stretching him, careful and slow. Looks Felix in the eye when he pushes in. Moves when Felix says </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fucks him nice and easy until Felix wants it harder. It’s unreal, how good it feels, and he tells Felix again and again until they’re coming, one after the other, falling deeper in love with every breath they take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the best Sylvain’s ever had, and a pretty stellar recovery from a rocky start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just haven’t seen the full potential of windmill dick,” Sylvain tells him later, half-asleep. “Someday, when I’m riding you like we’re charging into battle and my cock gets swinging, you’ll change your tune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with as much fondness and affection as Sylvain has ever heard from him, Felix mumbles, “Shut up, Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain does as he’s told, and they sleep, curled up in each other’s warmth, love, and brutal honesty. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haven’t been able to get <a href="https://youtu.be/Pi7gwX7rjOw">“to impress a chick—helicopter dick”</a> out of my head since i saw this prompt, and honestly, the sylvain energy is out of control (also, he would do dick in a box)</p><p>the research i did for this fic... when were windmills invented? does helicopter dick hurt? for meatspin, should the penis be erect or flaccid? </p><p>thanks for reading this fluffy bit of smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>